Kid flash
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise Years after the defeat of the Reverse Flash, Flash is getting older, 80 years ago he became a speedster, but today he has no fighting conditions, he still has his speed, of course, but he does not have that energy to fight Or run, but there is hope, he has a good-hearted son,Wally Weslow,he is always willing to help others, so Flash has an idea. Story "And if the city had a new Flash, someone like me, someone who wanted to help people, you're the one Wally," he says. What? Uncle ... I love ... helping ... the ... people ... but ... no ... I'm ... soon ... for .. something like that, "he says. ''I've never been prepared to have such powers because I never thought I would win them,''he says. '' Yeah ... but ... ''he says. "Wally, I know it's a strange surprise, but my time is running out, this city needs a hero, a Flash, that city needs you," he says. "I ... I ... I'm going .. try ..," he says. ''Good boy, ''he says. A few days later, Flash absorbs its speed through a portable energy compactor and delivers it to Wally. ''Be ... a ... hero ... Wally,''he says. "I'm going to be an uncle, ours is so weird to talk fast," he says. "You ... get used to it," he says. A few days later Flash dies, his relatives go to his funeral, Wally cries silently, his tears fall on grass making him energized. Hours later Wally returns home and watches the Flash uniform carefully, so he decided to produce his own. ''If this city needs a hero, it will, ''he says. So Wally runs around town looking for someone needing help, when he sees a boy crossing the street, but soon comes a car at high speed "Well, time to run," he says. Then, at the speed of Mach 2, he saves the boy, who badly managed to veil as he ran. ''He saved him, ''the citizen says. ''Is he the Flash? Asks the citizen "Who are you new hero?" Asks the citizen. "Kid, Kid Flash," he says. ''Welcome Kid Flash says citizen So Wally runs through the city happy for the action he did Today I did the impossible, I understood the responsibility of being a hero, I understood what my uncle wanted to tell me, it is not very difficult, I know that there will still be many challenges for me to fulfill, but I will be ready for all, My uncle was a great hero, I hope that one day I will be like him, he faced a great challenge, the Reverse Flash, maybe there might be someone like him out there who will face me someday, but I'll be ready for it too , My name is Wally Slowest, and I'm Kid Flash THE END Category:Crossover stories Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Super Hero Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Crossover characters Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Disney crossovers Category:DC's crossovers